Tikki/Relationships
Marinette Dupain-Cheng }} Plagg Tikki and Plagg "know each other very well." In "The Dark Owl", she sees Plagg after Marinette and Adrien detransform, warning him to be quiet when he reacts in surprise to the situation. Generously, she shares a macaron with him.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/690812112290107393 In "Sandboy", Tikki and Plagg work well at making plans along with Wayzz, Tikki is the only kwami inside the Miracle Box who recognized his lies. She gets annoyed when he calls her "Sugarcube" and calls him "Stinky Sock", yet they both share the same concern about being able to get in contact with Nooroo. Wayzz Tikki and Wayzz are friends, having a good, fun-loving companionship, playing with each other around Wang Fu's room in "The Collector" and drinking tea together on top of the phonograph in "Robostus". In "Sandboy", the two planned how to contact with Nooroo along with Plagg, showing that they can work together. Master Wang Fu Tikki knows Wang Fu, referring to him as the Great Guardian. Being very loyal to him, she trusts his choice for Marinette to be the new Ladybug, and she is familiar with his healing abilities and asks for Marinette to take her to him in "Princess Fragrance". When she recognizes the Miraculous spellbook in Adrien's possession in "Volpina", she obtains it, unbeknownst to Adrien, and goes with Marinette to give it back to Wang Fu at his shop, knowing he needs the book and believing it's time Marinette meets him officially. Tikki showed minor disappointment in Marinette in "The Collector" when Marinette lied to Wang in fear that Adrien could be Hawk Moth. In "Syren", she begged Master Wang to tell her the secrets of modifying her powers but was given a stern warning of what would have if she was captured with that knowledge, understanding she obeyed Master Wang's command not to follow them. Also in "Sandboy", she along with Wayzz and Marinette apologize to Master Fu for going behind his back but was quickly forgiven. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir }} Alya Césaire Tikki has never met Alya, but she is aware that she is Marinette's best friend and knows how important she is to Marinette, commenting that both are lucky to have each other. Meanwhile, Tikki is sometimes worried that Alya will find out that Marinette is Ladybug and expose her secret identity to everyone, but so far, she and Marinette have been able to figure out ways to prevent her discovering the truth. She also is willing to reveal interesting info to Alya, leading her and Marinette to a papyrus that reveals the existence of the Ancient Egyptian Ladybug and the many years Ladybug has been around in "The Pharaoh". Tikki does show some concern for Alya when she gets akumatizied in "Lady Wifi". She finds her dating advice helpful, and she expresses minor disappointment when Marinette doesn't listen to her in "Animan". Chloé Bourgeois While having never interacted with Chloé, Tikki finds her just as irritating as Marinette does. In "Guitar Villain", Tikki describes Chloé referring to herself in the third person as annoying. In "Princess Fragrance", for a while, she is stuck pretending to be a toy because Chloé mistakes her as one, doesn't return her to Marinette, and presents her to Prince Ali as a gift. Like everyone, Tikki is aware that Chloé is responsible for most of the akumatized villains. In "Malediktator", when she heard that Chloé was leaving for New York, like Marinette she took pleasure in it because less people would be akumatized. Nooroo Tikki was aware that Nooroo's powers were being used for evil and promises to free him one day. In "Sandboy", Tikki shows great concern for him when he has to spend his birthday alone and misses him dearly. Marinette's Parents Despite not meeting them in person Tikki can tell that Marinette loves them dearly. During "Timebreaker", she was amazed that Tom and Sabine had been together for twenty years and showed great concern for them when they were struck in "Malediktator".